


A Life Not Lost

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo Prompts [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/F, Femslash June 2015, Hospital, Near Death, Rare Pair Bingo Prompt, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly gets called to the hospital when work gets a little too close to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Not Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Rare Pair Bingo prompt fill for 'hospital'. 
> 
> There may also be a happier sequel to this for the 'damp' prompt I also have this week. I will post a link if I do!
> 
> [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4046797) is the happier (and smuttier) sequel.

It shouldn’t have happened; the suspect was supposed to already be disarmed and Sally shouldn't have needed her stab vest. Instead, he’d pulled a knife from only god knows where and left it in Sally’s abdomen. There had been a call from Greg, then it was all a flurry of activity as she rushed to the A&E to meet them. She arrived with little more time than to give Sally a quick squeeze of the hand and a choked out ‘I love you’ before the DS was wheeled off to surgery.

Molly had read the surgical notes; she knew it was bad, even if Sally was likely to heal. A nicked kidney and liver lobe had caused the massive bleeding, but once they had stopped it, she’d stabilized out rather quickly. They had managed to save both organs but only time would tell if another bleed would send Sally rushing back to surgery.

For now Molly waited, hands gripped tightly around Sally’s, limp from the medically-induced coma to keep her blood pressure down. Her head knew Sally would be fine, but her heart kept swirling around what-ifs. Until she could see her eyes, feel her lips, hear her voice, Molly would continue to fret over her near loss. Molly dipped her head in stunted relief as she continued to silently bawl.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism appreciated here or on [](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tuumblr.com>Tumblr</a>.)


End file.
